forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri
NAME: Yuri "Red" Solokup SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 23 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S: 5, P: 6, E: 6, C: 7, I: 4, A: 5, L: 7 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: None SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: None WEAPON PREFERENCE: SVD Dragunov sniper rifle (main), Stechkin APB pistol (backup). AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Guns, Repair, Speech, Survival, Lockpick. BIRTH PLACE: A number-less vault secretly built in the Virginia mountains (using spare vault parts) by GRU operatives who infiltrated Vault-Tec's construction division. OCCUPATION: Unemployed Soldier-of-Fortune. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: The vault Yuri grew up in was built in Virginia by Soviet agents as a secret communist enclave that would rise up and conquer post-war America. It was designed to accomodate 500 soldiers and had its own training facilities, a massive armory stocked with Russian weapons and ammunition, and enough propaganda holotapes to indoctrinate generations of future Soviet insurgents. Four other vaults like this were built at strategic locations across North America, but it is currently unknown what happened to them. The Soviets hijacked America's vault program instead of starting their own because their intelligence officers decided there wasn't enough time to start from a blank slate before a nuclear war between America and China would start, and Vault-Tec already had spare vault parts stored away. Construction of these vaults began in 2074. Two days before the bombs fell, the last vault was completed and thousands of elite Soviet special forces operatives who had been gradually smuggled into America began occupying them. When American and Chinese missile launches were detected, the vault doors were sealed and programmed to open in 2275. Yuri lived a harsh life inside his vault, undergoing mandatory 6-hour training sessions every day since he turned 10. But neither he or the vault's other inhabitants complained. They were proud of their heritage, their purpose, and their beliefs. But as fate would have it, they would never be able to carry out their mission. A week before the vaults were to open, an Enclave recon team found a GRU operative's briefcase in the ruins of Roanoke. Inside were documents listing the locations and purpose of the Soviet vaults. In the early morning hours of March 10, 2275, a force of 200 Enclave shock troopers led by the Enclave's elite Sigma Squad sent an override command to the vault's main computer that opened the blast door. The Enclave then began breaching and clearing the vault room by room, catching the Soviets off-guard. Most were slaughtered before they could even get out of their beds. The few that made it to the armory soon discovered that their small arms were nearly useless against the armor of this unforeseen foe. Yuri and his parents had already grabbed their weapons and gear from the armory and locked themselves inside the reactor room. They ordered him to crawl to the surface through the ventilation ducts. He initially refused because he wanted to die fighting alongside his comrades, but they picked him up and shoved him inside the ducts anyhow. Taking one last look at them, he began crawling foreward. After a short time his parents tried to follow him, but Sigma Squad breached the reactor room door and gunned them down. Yuri tried to go back and avenge them, but panic set in when Sigma Squad tossed mustard gas cannisters into the duct behind him. He frantically scrambled to the surface and managed to evade pursuit for 5 days, after which his pursuers gave up. Yuri drifted from place to place for the next 2 years, working as a soldier-of-fortune whenever he could. He felt guilty about being the only suvivor of his vault, and felt abandoned in this strange land full of people with beliefs he didn't understand. He stuck out like a sore thumb wherever he went, and most people avoided contact with him. Now his travels have brought him to the Capital Wasteland, where he ekes out a living while searching for some way to complete his mission. FAMILY: Father- Vladimir Solokup (deceased). Mother- Vasileva Solokup (deceased). PERSONALITY: True believer in the Soviet way, loves preaching the virtues of communism to any group of sentient beings he encounters (much to their bewilderment). Generally peppy and upbeat, but also a bit of an airhead. Sometimes gets depressed while thinking about his past. Calls everybody he meets "comrade", even if they're complete strangers. Earned the nickname "Red" for his uncompromisingly Soviet Russian way of speaking, thinking, and doing things. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Clean-shaven with light brown hair in a russian military haircut. EYES: Pale blue. SKIN FEATURES: Very pale as a result of living his entire life inside a vault. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 5' 10" tall, slim but muscular. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Wears a bright blue Spetsnaz beret and a WW2-style greatcoat over a UA BDU Spetsnaz uniform. His uniform includes a vest of the same camo pattern that holds spare magazines. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Wears a chain around his torso like a bandoleer. It has the dog tags of all his vault's inhabitants on it. After losing his pursuers he went back there and gave them proper burials. LIKES: Soviet Union, Communism, Public Speaking, Mole Rats. DISLIKES: Capitalism, cowboys, the Enclave, eyebots, slavers, Ashur and his regime. FEARS: John Wayne, John Henry Eden, failing the motherland, becoming Americanized, atomic bombs, hamburgers. AMBITIONS: Rebuilding America's future... as the premier communist superpower of the new world, Journeying across the Atlantic to find out what became of the motherland, Amassing the world's largest collection of womens' sexy sleepwear. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: 1: He's been told since birth that this is his life's mission, and has been raised and trained accordingly. 2: He wants to visit the great motherland that he's only heard about in stories and seen in pictures. 3: It's best not to get into that one Category:Characters